The present invention relates to the field of archery equipment, and more particularly to a sight for attachment to a bow to enable the rapid reorientation of the bow for aiming arrows at game or targets located at various distances from the archer.
Archery has been in vogue for hundreds of years, and is common to both hunters and sportsmen. Both groups have long been concerned with hitting their target or quarry, and thus devices for aiding and improving accuracy in archery are continuously being sought. Archery sights have been used for over fifty years, and they generally have been small items protruding from the bow on the same side as the arrow rest.
It has recently become important in hunting bows to have an adjustable sight. Most currently available sights, however, require two hands for adjustment, and the adjustment cannot be made while the bow string is drawn.
A multi-pin bow sight is shown in Saunders U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,777. It is very easy to utilize the wrong pin to sight the target or quarry and miss by a large margin as a result. A single pin sight is more accurate, because there is no confusion between pins or in the selection of the correct pin to use as the proper sight pin.
Little, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,945, teaches a pair of sight pins which are fixed into position by tightening nuts against lock washers. Each sight is set for a different distance, as adjusting the sight for different distance requires substantial manipulation with both hands.
Gaddy, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,422, teaches a multiple pin sight with a counterweighted wheel having an adjustable sight pin thereon, for use from an elevated shooting position. The regular sight pins are fixed, and present a confusing array of pins to the user.